jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jojo part 10
The Samsungs 2 ½: Part Deux: The Second One ' ' The episode begins as any other episode of The Sims. The iconic theme plays for a few seconds while we see a quick establishing shot of a location in Springfield. Whether it be the Samson’s iconic two-story house, the humble abode of their bible thumping neighbor Ted Blanders, or Joe’s Tarven, one thing is for certain: it will resemble an establishing shot we’ve already seen in a previous episode because there are way too many fucking episodes of this god-forsaken show. ' ' The camera cuts to Homer watching TV on his couch. ' ' Marge walks in with an angry look on her face. ' ' MArge: “Homer, can you please explain to me why the fuck you have seven Mountain Dew bottles filled with goat piss stashed under our mattress?” ' ' Homer stares into space, obviously drunk. ' ' Homero: “mmmm beer.” ' ' Marge growls, obviously frustrated at his sheer ineptitude at being a responsible husband. ' ' Merge: “Homer, can you please be a functioning member of society for one fucking day? I’m sick fucking tired of fucking dealing with your fucking shit you fucking muggle.” ' ' Suddenly, Homer begins to kneel over and vomit. ' ' Mulge: “Homer what the fuck.” Eventually Bart begins to crawl slowly out of Homer’s mouth, his entire body covered in a thick, gelatinous orange substance that resemble Pizza in a blender. ' ' Memege: “Holy fuck Bart what the fuck did you do” ' ' Barp: “BArt is no more.” ' ' His eyes begin to melt out of his skull while two fully erect penises slowly begin to push out. ' ' Barm: There is only Xh’l’in’y’a’ñ’l’lo’án’yau2 ' ' BREAK ' ' You can replace this space with an entire collection of god awful local advertisements for anything from used mattresses (These stores actually exist) and Chuck E. Cheese (Where a kid can be a kid). Thankfully I never had to sit through these because my father, being the amazing individual that he is, flipped through channels during this time. I had to tell him to change the channel back because he would end up watching something else and I would miss something happening, like homer chasing a donut off of a fucking cliff because that’s the kind of shit that he does. ' ' COMMERCIAL BREAK ' ' Midge: “Please explain this new phase you’ve gotten into. Is this what kids your age are doing nowadays, it’s disgusting.” ' ' Bart: “Mom i’m sick of your shit i’m going to art school.” ' ' M.A.R.J.: “no son of mine is going to one of those liberal indoctrination centers. I hear they make you draw things. It’s disgusting!” ' ' I hate Mars Barts: “Jokes on you I have penises for eyes now.” ' ' M: “You are a disgusting individual and I have a hard time believe you came out of my vagina.” B: “I guess you could say i’m a cock eyed maniac.” Category:Meme